One Christmas Eve
by SakuraTeardrop
Summary: One Christmas Eve, Roy and Riza had an accident, They both end up in an alternative world that seems so much Amestris all except loved ones who died are there. But the catch is, in reality, they’re both in a coma, their lives endangered.
1. Chapter 1

**One Christmas Eve  
**

Summary: One Christmas Eve, Roy and Riza had an accident, They both end up in an alternative world that seems so much Amestris all except; loved ones who died are there. But the catch is, in reality, they're both in a coma, endangered of their lives.

* * *

Chapter One

Christmas Much?

It was Christmas Eve and Riza Hawkeye had been driving in the snow filled road of Amestris for hours now. Everywhere she went cars would greet her with traffic and cars honking made her itch for her gun but her superior officer stopped her with his gloved hand.

"Lieutenant, such a wonderful Christmas isn't it?" judging from his ironic tone, he was really pissed.

Her eyes remained focused on the suffocating traffic before her and continuous honking would follow.

Roy Mustang started tapping his fingers on the leather seat gently and impatiently sighed. He rolled down his window and popped his head out, stretching his neck to get a good view of what was going on.

After he was done, he rolled up his car window, "A blue car crashed into the post lamp, that's what's causing the huge traffic jam."

"A very merry Christmas it is." The colonel slowly sunk into his seat with his arms crossed. The two officers had to wait a few minutes or hours before the blue car finally was cleared out of the road, before Riza could drive again.

She increased her speed from 20kph to 60kph to not waste time. "I know it's not Christmas yet," Roy began as he drew himself near her just inches away from her cheeks, from the corner of her amber eyes, she could see him breathing on her face, causing her cheeks to redden. "Colonel, what are you doing—"

"I got you a scarf," he wrapped a red knitted scarf around her neck and examined it. "Looks good."

"You really didn't have to," Hawkeye flustered, trying to focus on the road rather on her commanding officer.

"Actually, Hawkeye…I've been wanting to say this for a long time now…." Roy cleared his throat as he swam in his head, desperately searching for the appropriate words to say to her that won't anger her.

She hit the breaks, causing the colonel to slightly fly up his seat. "—What?"

His attention was now focused on her, "—T-truck." He uttered as his eyes grew.

"Truck?" The blonde woman raised her brow.

"Move, Hawkeye! There's a truck coming!" The flame alchemist demanded as he looked past her shoulder.

The first lieutenant looked behind her, but it was too late, the vehicle slammed into the black military car spearing no one. It was a very ironic merry Christmas to the two, indeed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Author's Note:**

**Well, Readers and Writers,**

**I am back and greeted you with story that shocked you? Yes, very evil. I know, I hope this turns out great. And you guys, please review and don't forget, more reviews, and I shall update tomorrow, a much longer chapter, I may add. **

**I give you my best regards,**

**SakuraTearDrop**


	2. Chapter 2

**One Christmas Eve **

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

_The sky was in a beautiful shade of orange, with a mixture of blue. Riza Hawkeye had never seen so majestic in her life. Her eyes shut when the cool soft breeze blew gently against her cheek, calling her name. When she blinked, she realized she was lying down in a field of flowers. But how…how did she get there? The place seemed so familiar and yet so mysterious, she tried to think about how she got there but it just gave her a major headache. A hand stretched out to her and a voice called to her. "Are you alright, can you stand?"_

"_I think so." Taking the stranger's hand, he pulled her up to her feet._

_The lieutenant dusted the petals off her military uniform, "Thank you, could you tell me how can I get back to Central—" she trailed off as she realized who the stranger was, the color drained from her face and every word she tried to utter was inaudible. Tears abruptly fell from the corners of her eyes, she cupped her mouth and soon her vision was blurred from her tears. She broke down like a little girl._

_It was her father._

"…_D-dad." She shakily reached out to him, trying to figure out whether he was real or not…_

_------------_

_Roy Mustang had been walking in circles for the last thirty minutes, wherever he went, he would still end up in a field of flowers. He didn't know where he was or how he got there. The flame alchemist sighed in defeat; this is going to be a long day._

_He observed his environment; it seemed to be a serene, secluded and private area. How the hell did he get here? He continued walking north; he spotted a cottage that seemed to welcome him so he quickly walked forth._

_With a smile of hope in his lips, Roy finally breathed once again. "That's strange it looks just like…Sensei's house back home." He puzzled, as he got close._

_Mustang walked around the house and spotted a familiar subordinate of his with some stranger. "Riza!" he called out to her. Upon hearing her name, she turned to see her superior, breathing heavily._

------

Gracia Hughes hurriedly slipped her coat that night grabbed her keys and dropped Elysia at her mother's house. Her face was full of worry and concern. It took her an hour before getting to the hospital with her husband, Maes. They asked information counter where Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye would be? The nurse at the station nodded upon hearing the name and called the doctors in charge of the said soldiers.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hughes?" the female doctor asked, the couple anxiously nodded. "We are Doctors Yvonne and Peter Sanders." Formally introducing herself and her husband.

Removing her the mask that covered her mouth all this time, Yvonne eyed Maes and Gracia. "Miss Riza Hawkeye. she lost a lot of blood and at the moment, she is not stable yet. Mister Mustang is suffering from a broken leg and two broken ribs and also he's no yet stable."

"How could this have happened…? And Christmas was just about to come" Gracia bit her lip, digging her face in her hands as Maes embraced her shoulders to comfort her.

"They'll gradually wake up in two weeks, right?" Maes worriedly asked the female doctor.

Yvonne merely blinked and threw her husband a worried look all the while lowering her eyes on the tiled floor. Peter glanced at his wife and once she didn't speak any more, he answered the Major's question. "It's possible but chances of that are very low."

Major Hughes forehead started to form creases, still quite confused. "A month then?"

"I apologize but I cannot assure you that, they currently are both in a state of comatose."

Yvonne couldn't bare to look at the couple eye to eye. As a doctor, she abhorred the fact it was her task to deliver these heart-breaking messages. Her task as a doctor was very crucial, she was the bearer of bad news and good news. And this time it was bad news indeed. The married couple didn't take it so well, the hazel nut haired wife would be seen weeping in distraught in the arms of her love one.

-----------

"_Colonel, what's going on?" He could tell by her tone that she was confused and frightened so he grabbed her arm._

"_I'm not quite sure, lieutenant but one way or another, let's get the hell out of here." _

"_Roy?" The voice called to him just as the alchemist turned around to leave with his lieutenant._

"…_Sensei?" Roy peered at the man then gazed back at his subordinate. "…Am I dead?" He wondered out loud, walking slowly to a nearby tree and started banging his head against the tree. "Wake up, Roy! You are dreaming! Yes, that has to be it! Hawkeye can't be dead—so can I!" he paused for a sec before hitting his head harder. _

"_You fools!" Ryan Hawkeye roared, Grabbing his apprentice' collar, tossing him to the ground without any much subdued effort._

"…_Ow. That hurt!" Mustang yelled, blood trickled down on his forehead and he felt it in his hand. "I'm bleeding…so this is real?"_

"_You delinquents! What did the two of you do to make yourselves end up here?" Riza's father scolded them the way he had in the past._

_"I don't know, I woke up in a field of flowers all of a sudden, I tried to go to the headquarters but I just keep going in circles." He replied_

"_I didn't ask what you saw when you set foot here, I'm asking how the hell did you get here?!" Ryan's intense anger could be seen in his eyes. The tone of his voice wasn't the calm one he used to have, it was forceful and full of aggravation._

_The raven-haired colonel sat for a while and contemplated for a minute. "Now that you've mentioned it, teacher…I can't recall anything at all. All I remember was that Hawk—Riza and I were on our way to the Central Headquarters using a black military vehicle." The blond soldier lifted her head at once at the mention of her name._

"…_Don't tell me…you've somehow crashed?"  
"Crashed? An accident! You give me the creeps, old man!" Ryan lifted his fist and hit Roy's head for his impoliteness._

"_It makes sense…you can't remember…It fits the puzzle perfectly…"_

"_Dad…where exactly are we?" Riza uttered._

_He turned to his daughter with a serious face."It's worse than purgatory. It's the other side of the gate."  
----------------_

**Le gasp! I wonder what will happen next perhaps another shocker?**

**SakuraTeardrop.**


End file.
